


Passion

by SqueebFish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, au where mary was never pregnant, i decided to slap an ending on and post it, i had this in my folder for years, it's not very good but here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueebFish/pseuds/SqueebFish
Summary: John looks at his choices and choose one.(or the story I forgot to finish in 2015 and has been sitting in my story drafts that i decided to just post)





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading my 2015 late ass fic about Johnlock ;) I love you all, comments and kudos are appreciated  
> Enjoy!

_ *Flashback* _

“And you sit. You sit there because that’s where clients sit. And I sit here. And Sherlock sits there and we listen to the whatever ludicrous story you come up with and we decide whether or not we help you. Do you understand?” John had said, hostility clear in his voice.

_ *End of Flashback* _

Now it was a week after. A week after Sherlock nearly died. A week after the supposed love of his life betrayed him. A week where John had some time to think about his life and his decisions and everything that led up to this point. He thought about what he wanted. What he could and couldn’t live without. His past, his present, and his future.

And that’s what led him here. Standing in the hallway of 221B Baker Street because he let himself in with the key he had been given and he was trying to control his breathing because he had been in Afghanistan, faced off against the worst person alive but nothing compared to the feeling he had just trying to walk up the stairs to Sherlock's room.

Then he was outside the door and his hand was up ready to knock and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through with what he was thinking but then his hand came down on the door and the sound of his knuckles hitting wood sounded like the loudest thing he had ever heard.

Actually scratch that the silence that followed was the loudest thing he had ever heard.

The door handle turned in slow motion though that might’ve been John’s nerves. And then the door swung open and the one and only Sherlock Holmes stood before him with  his turnt up collar and high cheekbones.

John suddenly forgot what he came there for. “Uh....” He muttered making it sound like some sort of low throat sound.

Sherlock furrowed his brows, “Are you alright John? Why did you come here? Shouldn’t you be making up with Mary?” He asked turning back in the room.

John let his eyes trail over the tall man before him and they lingered on his lower half for awhile. He figured Sherlock noticed because there was the slightest hint of a smile on his face and because… well... Sherlock notices everything. The thought made him smile. He walked into the apartment and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. “Mary and I didn’t make up. I filed for a divorce.”

John didn’t notice the smile he felt on his face but he did notice the shock on Sherlock's, “...What?” He asked.

“I filed for a divorce. She thought it was best.” John laughed, “She knows me more than you do.”

Sherlock laughed and walked up to him, “That’s impossible.”

John smiled up at him, “Then, oh great and mighty Sherlock Holmes, what am I going to do right now?” He asked, a knowing smile on his face. He internally prayed that this worked out in his favor.

Sherlock observed him for a moment and shrugged, “Make some tea, sit down bore me with some stories about Mary and who she was.” He waved a hand.

John chuckled and looked down, “No Sherlock. That’s not what I’m gonna do.”

“Hm, are you sure? It’s either that or-” John cut him off by grabbing him by the collar and pulled. It made Sherlock hunch down close enough that they were practically sharing breaths. “You gonna hit me John?” Sherlock muttered his voice sinking into a low octave.

John shut the door with his foot and then turned them around slamming Sherlock against the door his hands still holding onto his collar. John chuckled, “Only if that’s what you like.” He responded his own voice slipping into that sultry tone. John pulled him down and their lips met. There was a second of doubt in John’s mind when Sherlock didn’t move but that disappeared when long arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. They continued on for awhile searching each others mouths, hands roaming and tangling with everything. They pulled apart breathless.

For a second, neither of them said anything and then Sherlock smiled,  “I never would’ve guessed.” And John hadn’t felt this happy in awhile.

“Oh, really?” John said, in a mocking tone that he was sure Sherlock wouldn’t appreciate, but with how close he was to his lips, he figured he would let it slide.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose and shook his head with a small motion, “No, I would’ve guessed it.” He said, leaning forward to press his lips against John’s once more.

John wondered he hadn’t done this sooner, but, as Sherlock’s hands found themselves exploring, he figured it was better late than never.


End file.
